The Monster of Taeyls
by 8. B. R. Adford
Summary: Shortie The monster of Taeyls (the monster who cursed Daggeron) is back but this time he has his sights set on teaching Daggeron a lesson with defying your destiny and uses Madison as the bait
1. A Typical Day

**So I've been super pissed off lately because all the stories on my FlashDrive deleted themselves due to a corruption in my University Faculty Computer. I tried to recover it but it was unrecoverable due to the corrupted system attempting to correct it on it's own. So I've lost everything that I've worked on for the last year and a half all I've got is stuff that's so old it's all backed up on an old Hard Drive...here is one such story. I felt bad for not updating anything in so long but I've just been so pissed that I haven't been doing anything. But I do have to say that I will be updating everything in the next couple weeks as the semester begins to slow down and all the students that give up drop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way shape or form  
**

* * *

Madison sat at her spot around the table silently picking at the remnants of her lunch. Xander had a new girlfriend and had taken her out somewhere, Vida had gone off to the mall in search of a new CD that even Toby didn't have yet, Chip had gone off to play some card game involving monsters with his friends, and Nick had decided that he was going to spend the day sleeping. So Madison sat, her sandwich resting on the blue fins imbedded in the tabletop as she continued to poke at her meal with a fork. Yes, she was poking a sandwich with a fork; it had come to that point.

It wasn't that Maddie felt particularly left out, it was more that Maddie was used to being a tag-a-long. At first it was due to the fact that Vida can be quite demanding and Madison was often forced to accompany her sister when they were younger. But as the years went on, Madison often found it easier to just go with the flow rather than try to force your desires on others. But it was times like these, when Maddie was alone with no thoughts on what to do with her time that she realized that she had absolutely no interests outside of her friends.

Madison huffed sadly and leaned against her hand when she spotted Udonna and Daggeron coming down the small set of stairs; Clare running to catch up with the two. Madison smiled; Daggeron. She had just rescued the knight from his curse the other day and he was already completely assimilated to the new environment he was thrust into. He smiled as he chatted with Udonna about old times and Maddie couldn't help but feel a little jealous. What was their relationship? It was her after all who had kissed him and saved him from the curse. Plus, he turned, literally, into a knight in shining armor…and he was really cute. How could she not feel jealous when she watched Udonna place a hand on his shoulder and smile at him? It was the first time Madison had ever felt this way and she felt childish and petty. Being like this over a boy…man wasn't something that she did; who was she Vida?

"Ah Madison," Udonna sputtered out suddenly, "I wasn't aware you were in Rootcore." Madison turned to look at the witch and plastered a smile on her face. It seemed that Daggeron wasn't aware that she was in Rootcore either as the surprise on his face clearly showed.

"My lady," Daggeron stated, bowing his head slightly in respect. Madison couldn't help the blush that snuck its way onto her cheeks as she tried not to smile more.

"Hi," she responded nervously, "I didn't know you guys were here either...I'm just gonna go for a walk in the forest." Maddie attempted to gather her lunch together and head out when Udonna stopped her,

"That was what we were about to do as well however Clare has just informed me of an urgent matter that I must attend to immediately."

"I did?" came the voice of the confused apprentice who was quickly shushed by her teacher.

"You did," she responded urgently, "However…I believe Daggeron is still free. "

"Udonna…" Daggeron warned.

"Perhaps he can accompany you on your walk," Udonnna continued.

"I don't _need_ to be accompanied," Madison replied her face flushing.

"The woods are a dangerous place my lady; it would be my honor to accompany you," Daggeron stated, his hand extended as he moved toward her. Madison shrugged and set the lunch Tupperware back onto the table and moved toward him in response; letting him take and kiss her hand. She felt herself blush again and chastised herself in embarrassment.

As the two made their way toward the exit, Madison could have sworn she saw Udonna smile connivingly but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind and walked with Daggeron into the trees.


	2. A Walk in the Forest

"How are you doing my lady," Daggeron began as they made their way over twigs and leaves along the forest floor.

"Good I guess," she responded with a shrug, "And you don't have to call me lady you know…you can call me Madison."

"If that is what you wish then I shall call you that…Madison." She felt herself blush more if that were possible.

"So how have you been doing now that you're human again?" Madison asked curiously.

"I am doing well; it is much easier to move about without the constant concern of being stepped on."

Madison laughed, then suddenly realizing he may not have intended it to be funny she tried to stop resulting in an odd strangled sound. Daggeron cocked an eyebrow curiously before suddenly bursting into laughter himself.

As they slowly gained control over themselves again and journeyed farther into the woods, a comfortable silence spread out between them. They simply walked, side by side enjoying the company of both each other and the environment. As they made their way over another hill, Madison stumbled over a root protruding subtly out of the ground. It took no more than a second for Daggeron's reflexes to take control and for him to grab her around that waist and pull her to him.

Suddenly flush together, Madison felt what she could only describe as butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as she inhaled and found his scent overwhelming her senses. His arm was wrapped possessively around her, holding her up which she couldn't be more thankful for as she suspected that her legs wouldn't be able to hold her upright at the moment.

"My la…Madison are you alright?" he asked, correcting himself midsentence, earning a grin from the woman who was already so red faced and out of breath the only reaction she could give was nod against him in response. Madison suddenly realized that now would be the perfect time to make a move but also realized with crippling fear that she had nowhere near the courage to do such a thing; so as subtly as possible she did the most daring thing she could, she slowly lowered her head to rest on his chest and he wrapped her tighter in his arms to keep her upright better. Her grin broadened against him and unbeknownst to her he had a smile spread across his face as well.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice questioned loudly in a raspy voice that Madison instantly suspected to be Necrolai. She felt the muscles across Daggeron tighten as he quickly turned to look for the source of the voice. However, he hadn't let go of Madison so until she pushed away from him enough for him to realize that she'd be able to stand on her own, he continued to hold her tight to him; not that she would have particularly minded in a typical scenario.

When she finally did get a good look…finally got untangled from the warmth that is Daggeron, she found it to be a monster of sorts but it was all odd looking; in fact, it almost looked like a stereotypical witch from a fairy tale.

"Why have you ventured so deep into the forest Taeyl?" Daggeron questioned the woman/monster/witch thing curiously.

The monster seemed to ignore him and instead turned to Madison and shouted, "I am Taeyl, bringer of destruction and chaos to the human realm."

"Taeyl?" Madison questioned confused as she glanced back and forth between Daggeron and Taeyl; how did Daggeron know that monster so well.

"It seems you have completed you story," Taeyl stated with a condescending smile and made them both uncomfortable as he motioned between the two of them.

"Story?" Madison asked curiously.

"Have you not completed the tale?" Taeyl asked slightly aggravated now, turning his attention from Madison to Daggeron.

"This is not the time nor the place to discuss this," Daggeron began, glancing nervously toward Madison before looking back to Taeyl.

"If you won't complete your tale then perhaps she'll complete hers," the monster shouted annoyed, releasing an odd white glittery powder that soon engulfed Madison like a fog.

"NO," Daggeron shouted appalled. He turned to glance at Madison who was beginning to yawn and turned to attack Taeyl, he even did so much as to get into position to morph when he caught sight of Madison beginning to sway only seconds before she collapsed. Daggeron quickly turned from the battle he had been looking forward to for 20 years to catch the blue mystic who was about to hit the ground at full force.

"Let's see if your story ends like hers does," Taeyl stated sinisterly before vanishing.

"Stop," Daggeron called after Taeyl, but it was too late, the monster was already gone.


	3. Just Try It

Daggeron carried Madison back to Rootcore, concern in his eyes and he watched her unmoving in his arms. The only thing that assured him that she was alive was the fact that her chest still continued to rise and fall slowly almost in a comatose state. He moved inside Rootcore and carefully placed her on his bed; he had been staying in Rootcore since his return to human form and knew that there would be no way he would be able to sleep in general with Madison being unresponsive.

He heard footsteps move past his door before backtracking and coming to a stop in his doorway, "Daggeron…what is the meaning of this?"

Daggeron turned to spot Udonna who had a look of horror on her face at the site of her blue mystic passed out on his bed.

"This isn't what it looks like Udonna," Daggeron began attempting to take this conversation somewhere else entirely.

"I had been hoping that you would confess your feelings to the girl but I hadn't expected this," Udonna responded, wide-eyed and holding a hand over her heart.

"I…no….that…" Daggeron muttered out, completely taken off guard.

"What happened my friend," Udonna asked curiously, moving to sit at the foot of the bed side-saddle to glance over her warrior.

"Taeyl, appeared," Daggeron muttered, angry with himself at his inability to keep the woman he loved safe from any sort of harm; first Bowen, now Madison. He was a disappointment.

"What happened?" Udonna asked curiously.

"He wanted to know if I had completed my tale," Daggeron muttered, confiding in his oldest friend.

"The completion of your tale being your love knowing and reciprocating her love in return?" Udonna asked knowing the legend of Taeyl.

"Yes, as Madison is my true love and broke my curse, the ending of my tale would be us being together. The fact that we were not upset Taeyl greatly."

"Did he say anything else of importance?" Udonna asked concerned.

"He said 'let's see if your story ends like hers does'," he stated, somewhat downhearted.

"Are you concerned that her love belongs to another?" Udonna asked, placing a hand on Daggeron's shoulder.

"She is young, full of life and hope. I am an old man trapped in a cave for years with my enemy. I have lost the hope and joy of life many years ago," he responded dejectedly, "I also suspect that lady Madison may have feelings for Nick."

"You suspect to much my friend," Udonna chastised kindly, "Simply kiss her as the tale suggests; if she in fact awakens then you are her true love, if not I can fetch the Rangers and they can attempt to find the one."

"I am much too concerned for a less than favorable outcome to kiss someone so beautiful such as herself."

"Daggeron, you must think logically, she is needed to stop the Darkness, we cannot allow her to lie here immobile for two decades as you had; missing out on her life," Udonna responded, pulling at his heart as she suspected it would.

"Call the rangers," Daggeron said, standing suddenly and turned away from her, his body shaking ever-so-slightly, "We first shall see what they can do."

"As you wish," Udonna sighed, standing from the bedside and leaving the room for him to sit beside his love in peace.


	4. Xander's Kiss Awakens Everyone

"Udonna! Udonna! What happened? What's going on? Where's Mads? Who was it?" Daggeron knew the rangers had arrived the instant they were in Rootcore; their voices carried.

He could hear her hush them and then the sound of a calm, cool, controlled pace leading a stampede behind it. It was only seconds until the Rangers stood at Daggeron's door frame and peered into the room, sadness hitting all of their features simultaneously as they eyed the unconscious woman on the bed.

"What happened?" Vida asked first, her voice trying to hide the anger that was so evident toward the knight who had allowed this to happen.

"It was one of Necrolai's monsters. It curses people using the stories that children grew up with," Daggeron replied, putting on a serious façade to keep the sadness and concern out of his voice.

"So that's the monster that cursed you?" Chip asked, always quick to catch on.

"That is correct," Daggeron replied.

"So what story does this follow then?" Vida turned to ask the group, she wasn't that big on fairy tales and princesses. She was more of a GI Joe and Transformers kinda girl.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty," Xander mused, tilting his head and he investigated the scene laid out in front of him.

"That would mean she'd need to be kissed by a prince," Chip added, looking amongst the people in the room, "Does anyone know of any princes?"

"Well if you say so," Xander suddenly responded, puffing out his chest and moving toward the sleeping blue mystic. Nick and Vida hitting him until he stopped trying to move toward her with his lips pursed.

"We need to be serious here Xander," Nick stated, "We need her to wake up."

"Wow really Nick?" Xander asked slightly annoyed, "We know we need to wake her up."

"Hey guys," Chip began, "Let's not fight. What can _we_ actually do in this situation?"

"Well she needs a kiss," Nick stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"From a prince…what about the snow prince," Xander sputtered out.

"What if it isn't a prince?" Chip questioned, "I mean just because the stories are about princes the prince isn't the key thing to worry about. Most of the time it's that whole true love's kiss that'll break the spell."

"Hmm," Xander mused aloud, "That's a good point."

"Maybe we should all give her a kiss and see if anything happens?" Nick decided, shrugging nonchalantly. Daggeron fought the scowl that was attempting to cross his face.

"Well why bother, obviously _I_ alone could break any kissing spell," Xander stated with a condescending smirk as he made his way over to her and made a kissing face. Daggeron wanted to step in; to hold the green mystic back; to punch him square in those stupid pursed lips, something…anything to keep him away from Madison. Instead he stood there stoically, attempting to keep all emotion from his voice.

"Yeah, your kiss would definitely wake her up, if only due to vomiting," Vida scoffed, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"Ha ha, very funny Vida," Xander grumbled, moving closer to the fallen girl. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Yeah fine just get this over with you guys," Vida sighed, waving her hands in a hurried motion. Xander, not needing to be told twice, leaned down toward the sleeping girl and placed his lips on hers; Daggeron simply looking to any other direction.

Xander seemed to lift his head in slow motion, staring hard as if willing to set her head ablaze but alas neither did her head set on fire as did she awaken, "Who's next?"

Nick sighed and began to take a step forward but it seemed the Chip beat him to it, tossing his cape out of the way so as he bent down to wouldn't cover her like a blanket. He quickly pressed his lips to hers before taking a step back abruptly, "Well that didn't work; your turn Nick."

Daggeron watched Chip go stand beside Vida and shrug; it seemed that Chip had interest in a different sister; well maybe…there was no telling what was going through Chip's head.

Nick paused and glanced at everyone in the room acting as though he was about to face a lion and the chance of survival was diminishing every second. "Well, here goes nothing," he huffed, moving toward her and firmly planting his mouth to hers. He seemed to let it sit there longer than necessary but Daggeron didn't dare move any closer. And then, after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away and stared at her. Waiting for her to blink, the only problem it seemed was that she didn't. Nick's kiss didn't work either.

"What do we do now?" Vida asked concerned, "If it isn't any of you guys then that must mean it's just some guy somewhere…how in the world are we going to figure that out?"

"That's a good question because I have no idea," Nick grumbled.

"Well…I guess we could always go looking for guys that Maddie's talked to," Chip assessed.

"I think that will have to wait Rangers," Udonna stated as she burst into the room, as calm and collected as one can be from running around Rootcore as she had, "It appears that a monster is in the city."

"Great," Vida huffed.

"Now what?" Xander questioned annoyed.

"We'll have to figure out Maddie later," Nick answered, "We gotta go guys."

"Right," they responded as a group, running from the room and not even paying mind to Daggeron; not that he had paid them much attention to them either. It seemed they were all focused too much on Madison to notice one another. But Daggeron had noticed Nick, well in the sense that he wasn't able to wake Maddie and that seemed to be all the mattered at the moment. Daggeron took a couple tentative steps toward Madison until he was at her bedside and he stared at her hard. Nick hadn't woken her up, he still had a chance. Who was he kidding, she wasn't about to wake up if he kissed her either. What a stupid thought process. But despite everything, he felt himself lean toward her face and before he could stop himself he was kissing her.

He was thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time. About how her lips, despite being kissed by 3 others today, still tasted like the watermelon chap stick that she carried in her pocket, or that her hair smelled of coconut, or that there was a hand slinking around his neck and pulling him closer…wait, what? He felt pressure against his lips and felt as the girl pulled him flush to her and deepened the kiss, her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers gently brushing through his hair.

He pulled away quickly in disbelief and watched as Madison's chest rose and fell quickly as she attempted to catch her breath; and despite everything that had happened only seconds prior, he couldn't help but laugh as the first words to escape her lips were, "This isn't the forest?!"

"Madison my dear," he began and she raised an eyebrow causing him to cough uncomfortably, "You were cursed by Taeyl during our journey through the forest, I brought you back here."

"Why did you kiss me?" she questioned; her finger tracing her lips, remembering when his lips had been there and wishing that they still were.

"To break the spell…as you had done for me," Daggeron replied quickly. Madison's heart dropped at that. He was only breaking the spell, he only kissed her to repay a debt…and she had kissed him back. She was mortified at the thought; he was just doing his knightly duty and she was trying to make-out with him. She glanced up to look at him and watched him fidget uncomfortably. No wonder he was uncomfortable, she just tried to maul him with her lips; how embarrassing.

"Where are the others?" she asked him, trying to steer away the conversation to safer ground.

"Ohh, the Rangers are off battling a monster, we should help them," Daggeron sputtered out, he had forgotten about that. Madison stood from the bed and swaggered a bit but refused Daggeron's outstretched hand none-the-less. He had helped her more than enough today already.


	5. Coming to Terms

As the two arrived in the deserted city square they spotted how bad the situation was: every Ranger was on the ground and the monster was coming closer; and that monster was Taeyl?

"Taeyl," Daggeron growled out annoyed at the monster.

"Ah Daggeron…and Ms. Madelyn it appears you have awakened."

"It's Madison," Madison grumbled out annoyed.

"Madison…you're okay?" Vida shouted getting up from the ground and running to give her sister a hug.

"Yeah of course," Madison replied confused.

"So you found him?" Nick asked curiously.

"Found who?" Madison responded, completely bewildered.

"Your true love," Chip responded.

"I'm sorry…what?" Madison asked, now she was really confused.

"Only your true love could wake you from the curse or something?" Xander shrugged, "Don't worry, I thought it was stupid too."

Despite Madison's best attempt, she couldn't help but glance over at Daggeron and blush. He simply bowed in return. 'How embarrassing,' Madison sighed, now he knew how in love with him she really was.

"No," Daggeron suddenly stated, moving toward the group, "She just seemed to wake up on her own, no one kissed her." Now she looked at him confused, but said nothing.

"What?" Taeyl shouted, "Are you seriously telling me that the curse still hasn't been fulfilled?" Then despite having almost defeated the Rangers only moments ago, Taeyl suddenly vanished.

"That was weird," Vida sighed.

"I think that might be the weirdest monster we've ever gone against," Xander addded.

"Your tellin' me," Nick sighed.

"It think it's cool," Chip smiled, all wandering back toward the Rock Porium; they were already late for their shift.

Madison was about to follow them but stopped as she eyed Daggeron who had simply sat on a nearby ledge that held the fountain water. Madison sighed and despite her desire to run from this entire confrontation, gathered her courage and sat beside him.

"My la…. Madison," he stated simply, continuing to stare at the brick layout design on the ground beside his feet.

"Is it true what they said about the curse?" Madison suddenly asked curiously. She could feel a slight breeze from his head turning to stare at her and she completely avoided his gaze. Apparently it was her turn to stare at the bricks on the ground.

"I mean I know how I feel and whatnot…I just wanted to make sure it was true about what they said…that in order to wake up you have to be kissed by your true love or whatever," Madison rambled attempting to sound nonchalant about the whole encounter.

Daggeron took a deep breath and replied, "It is how all of Taeyl's curses are broken."

Madison nodded and let her legs swing freely from the ledge as his words finally began to sink in, "Wait so the frog…"

"I was kissed by my true love as well," he suddenly admitted.

Madison raised her head to stare into his eyes, her own wide and amazed. They both looked at each other nervously and suddenly Madison was confused as to why. They had essentially both announced that they were in love with each other and despite everything they were still scared shitless that the other didn't feel the same way. Were they both seriously going to continue down this road right now…being too scared of their feeling for each other to actually allow anything to happen?

'No,' Madison suddenly decided, there was no way that she was going to allow this to continue. She placed her palm flat on marble ledge top to use as a brace and suddenly leaned to him and kissed him with everything she had. It was all or nothing at this point and she figured she'd give it her all just in case.

It seemed to take no time at all for him to reciprocate, his mouth moving to meld with hers as he reached his hand behind her head and pulled her closer, so close in fact that she was now using his body for support and her hand had lost a viable spot to provide the leverage needed to hold her up. She let herself fall into him, his other arm suddenly snaking around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap, her legs snaking around his waist on instinct.

Her cheeks began to redden as she realized that they were making out at the fountain in the middle of the city square. Even more so, this was Madison's first time making out. She smiled into the kiss and her happiness seemed to only exemplify her magic which was causing the water in the fountain to react. It wasn't until they could no longer breathe and had finally broken apart that they realized that they were soaked from head to toe.

"You must learn to control your magic my dear," he laughed, wiping a bit of the water from her cheek.

"And you must learn to control your hotness," Madison remarked in response, a sly grin creeping its way across her face. He responded with a grin of his own and kissed her chastely once more. "Mmm," she mumbled in approval before hearing the clock in the square chime 3.

"Oh crap," she muttered, jumping up from the ledge suddenly.

"What is the matter my lady," he responded, to which she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm late for work…really late," she grumbled, turning and beginning to walk away without thinking.

She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and smiled as she found it to be pulling her back toward its owner. "I shall accompany you," he responded firmly.

"Well hurry up then," she smirked, leaning back with all her weight in an attempt to get him standing. He smiled and stood, coming to stand beside her as they began to walk the four blocks to the Rock Porium.

"So how did you know it was you…that your kiss would wake me up?" Madison asked curiously with a blush.

"I didn't, I actually…" he paused and after giving him a minute to continue and realizing he wasn't going to Madison pressed,

"You actually what?"

"I actually thought you had feelings for Nick."

"Nick?" Madison responded confused before musing it over in her mind, "I mean I guess I can see how you thought that…"

She felt Daggeron's hand lock with her and she smiled, "And I guess I would say that I do love him…"

She felt Daggeron release her hand and she turned to glare and him and grabbed his hand herself this time, "…like a brother… that's all."

Daggeron grinned at her and she shook her head at him but smiled despite herself until he responded, "Well that brother kissed you."

Now it was her turn to release his hand as she froze and spun to face him dramatically, "Kissed me…Nick kissed me."

"Well they wanted to make sure that you weren't able to be awakened by any of them before they went looking for men."

"Wait…how long was I asleep for? You kissed me."

"I did, but not before they did."

"But I was walking with you in the woods; you were the one that was beside me…you liked me, why wouldn't you try first."

"I truly believed that you had feelings for Nick and despite Udonna's belief that I should try first…the Rangers did."

"Wait…Rangers…as in more than one?"

"All the Rangers tried."

"So you're telling me that Nick…Chip… and XANDER all kissed me and you…who actually liked me just stood there and watched."

"Well I didn't really watch…"

"Wait; so then how did they not see you kiss me then?"

"They were gone by then."

"Why?"

"It was either that they were going to look for men for you to kiss or their were going to fight Taeyl…to be perfectly honest I wasn't paying much attention at that point; I was more thinking about the fact that Nick hadn't woken you up."

"So the other Rangers don't know that I'm in love with you then?"

Daggeron simply shook his head no, "Nor do they know my love for you."

Madison couldn't help but smile as the word "love" left his lips, "Well good…we should probably keep it that way."

He cocked his head to side in confusion and she continued, "Vida is quite over protective and I don't want them to look at us weird all the time which I know they will. I just think it'd be easier for the team to not have that knowledge made public."

"Then perhaps we should stop here," Daggeron mentioned casually as they stopped two steps away from the front windows of the Rock Porium.

"Perhaps your right," Madison smiled, still holding his hand. She leaned in with a smile and kissed him again, quick and sweetly before taking a step away from him and releasing his hand. "Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh you definitely will," he told her with a condescending smirk, "We have magic training tomorrow and I'll have to extra hard on you to ensure that no one thinks anything."

"You better not be," she growled out, thumping him on the arm and causing him to laugh at her just before she heard the bell above the door of the store sound.

"Oh, there you are Maddie we were wondering why you didn't come to work with us," Xander stated with a smile. Madison whipped behind her and noticed that Daggeron wasn't even there…where did he go…oh well. She'd see him tomorrow for training.

"I heard that you kissed me," she growled out, hitting him harder than she would ever hit Daggeron.

"Oh, well who isn't in love with me," Xander defended confused.

"Me," she remarked angrily, pushing him out of the way to get into the store.

Daggeron stood across the street beside their commonly used transport tree smiling and quietly chucking despite himself, that girl would be death of him, and he oddly looked forward to that death.


End file.
